Mad World
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Dègel es un forense experto y Kardia un negociador, ambos pertenecen al grupo elite de la Police Nationale. La vida para los dos da un giro inesperado el día que alguien irrumpe en la casa de ambos, mientras ellos no están. Dègel comienza un peligroso descenso entre mentiras y descubrimientos inquietantes que le llevan a preguntarse: ¿Quién es Kardia…? [AU]
1. I El perpetrador

**MAD WORLD**

.

.

.

_Si quieres que tu secreto sea guardado, guárdalo tú mismo._

Séneca.

.

.

.

Para IGR &amp; JPFV, sin sus palabras no habría palabras…

.

.

.

**I. EL PERPETRADOR **

.

.

.

La torreta de la patrulla lo estaba dejando medio ciego, alguien debería decirles que esa condenada luz azul-roja resultaba sumamente violenta para cualquiera, no solamente para los infractores, también para el resto de la humanidad que ningún crimen había cometido.

Bajo esa luz que giraba y alumbraba la estancia, Dègel estaba sentado atragantándose con su propia incredulidad, en mitad de la noche en la casa de Avranches, en _Basse-Normandie_(1), el pequeño refugio que compartía con Kardia, unos cuantos meses atrás se habían mudado ahí por una investigación de contrabando de personas, pero lo cierto es que llevaba varios años ya con él, con su compañero.

Habían salido temprano de la oficina, cosa rara, ambos pertenecían a la _Police Nationale_, Tercera Sección de la RAID(2), uno de los cuerpos de elite de la policía. Dègel era un experto forense, y Kardia estaba en el grupo de negociación… esa tarde habían tomado un respiro los dos: remansamiento nominal traducido en una botella de champagne _Moët &amp; Chandon_, ensalada, _confit d'oie_(3) y _tarta tatin_(4), luego una copa casual en cualquier bar, como antes, como cuando tenían veinticinco y no los treinta y tantos que ya tenían.

Y después… el perfecto regocijo de la unión amorosa en el muelle, escondidos de los ojos curiosos pero en el goce íntimo del exhibicionismo y de la adrenalina de ser descubiertos follando en medio de la noche. Así habían empezado, con una gran revolcada de antología apenas estuvieron a solas después de la fiesta de aniversario de la _Police Nationale_, el resto había sido una historia amorosa que avanzó a pasos agigantados, en menos de un año ya vivían juntos… y azotaban el colchón con tal entrega… que daba miedo.

Nunca Dègel había experimentado semejante química con nadie, ni Kardia había encontrado un amante a su medida, a la exacta medida de sus brazos, de sus besos… de su cama.

Entonces lo que había sido una salida de amantes con la noche aclarada… al volver a casa en plena madrugada, se había vuelto un remanso de pesadilla: la puerta estaba cerrada, tal como la habían dejado en la mañana, pero adentro los libros, los adornos inicuos, la mesa, las sillas… incluso la vajilla… todo estaba cambiado de lugar, no había desorden, no había nada roto ni tirado, nada, pero era tan obvio que alguien había entrado a su santuario, la cama incluso estaba tendida y arreglada de una manera diferente… además, faltaban dos cosas.

_Chardon_, que era el perro _collie_ que ambos cuidaban… y el marco de plata con la primer foto que se habían tomado juntos, en París, en la _Place de la Concorde_, como dos tontos… aquellas dos invaluables pertenencias, habían desaparecido. NI armas, ni dinero, nada faltaba, sólo el perro y la foto, y probablemente eso era lo más perturbador.

Kardia estaba en apariencia tranquilo, sentado en el comedor, entretenido haciendo bolitas con una servilleta, con los pedazos que arrancaba de la misma y que trituraba entre sus dedos dándoles la forma de perfectas esferitas, ahora tenía un cerro en miniatura compuesto de esferas de servilleta compactada.

Respondía a las preguntas que le hacían otros policías, eso era tan raro. Lo mismo hacía Dègel, y a su vez le lanzaba una mirada de "_esto me está poniendo los pelos de punta_", su compañero simplemente le sonrió, con esa desfachatez de toda la vida, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, y que todo estaría bien.

Pero para él, para Dègel, ya las cosas no serían como antes, la paranoia de saber que alguien estuvo en su casa, en su cama tal vez, husmeando todo… le hacía despertar en medio de la noche, sudando frío, agitado, y le parecía divisar entre la oscuridad de la habitación de los dos, un minúsculo foco rojo, como el de una cámara encendida, pero cuando enfocaba los ojos… cuando estiraba la mano para alcanzar los anteojos… ya no había nada y todo se resumía a eso: a un mal sueño. Kardia dormía a su lado a pierna tirante, y lo envidiaba, envidiaba su aparente tranquilidad…

.

.

.

* * *

Notas

1._ Basse-Normandie_ – Baja Normandía.

2\. RAID – Fuerzas especiales y grupo de elite de la Policía Nacional Francesa, por sus siglas en francés _Recherche, assistance, intervention, dissuasion_ (Búsqueda, asistencia, intervención y disuasión).

3._ Confit d'oie_ – Confitado de ganso. El confitado es una técnica culinaria que consiste en la cocción de un producto a fuego lento.

4._ Tarta tatin_ – También conocida como "tarta de manzanas volteada", creada por las hermanas Tatin, propietarias de un restaurante en Soloñe, Orléans, de gran tradición francesa nacida en el siglo XIX. Su curiosa preparación incluye colocar primero las manzanas caramelizadas en el molde y después la masa.


	2. II Nombres sin nombres

**II. NOMBRES SIN NOMBRES **

.

.

.

—¿Tú crees que… _Chardon_ esté bien…? —Le preguntó Dègel a Kardia, pasadas unas semanas desde el incidente.

—Yo creo que sí… ya sabes, era de esos que siempre se hacían querer —contestó acariciando su mejilla con cuidado—, estoy seguro de que en donde quiera que esté… él está bien.

—No lo entiendo —confesó con hastío.

—Deja de pensar en ello, cambiamos todas las chapas, las ventanas están seguras… ¡Vamos! Otro poco más y esta casa será un bunker —dijo riendo el moreno.

—El perro, la foto, ropa… no entiendo, ¿de verdad es que no te da miedo… soy yo el único histérico? —susurró bajito, perdido en los ojos azules de su amante.

Kardia por toda respuesta lo abrazó, reconociendo en sus pupilas violetas tan peculiares, que el amor estaba ahí puesto, puesto como banquete, traspasado por la física hermosura deseable de su amante.

—No quiero dejarte solo…

—Voy a estar bien, soy yo el que se está comportando como un crío… anda, se te hará tarde —el joven forense dio por terminada su pequeña crisis matutina y le dejó marchar. Él tenía el día libre.

Se asomó por la ventaba para ver a Kardia marcharse en el auto, éste hizo una seña con la mano, despidiéndose, le sonrió y arrancó a toda velocidad, casi se llevaba el buzón… y sería la treintava vez que lo haría.

Como todo buen forense, comprobó la mesa tal como la había dejado, la cantidad de cubiertos usados, las tazas que estaban en el comedor… todo, y al parecer todo estaba en una normalidad muy cómoda. Suspiró.

No había nada que hacer… quién quiera que se hubiese metido a hacer… lo que Kardia llamaba una "_broma universitaria_", no había dejado ni una huella, y lo único que había encontrado era pelo del perro muy cerca de la puerta, una gran cantidad, lo que le hizo pensar que el perro se resistió a salir hasta el último minuto… cuando probablemente lo sacaron a rastras, así que tenía sus dudas respecto a si _Chardon_ estaba bien.

No había querido mover las pelotas que aún estaban regadas por los muchos rincones de la casa, todas ellas del perro en cuestión. Ese día estaba decidido a hacerlo. Al final había recogido cerca de una docena, sintió ganas de llorar, aunque eso no lo iba a confesar.

Cuando recogió la última, la que estaba en la habitación de ellos… la pelota roja, medio mordida, se le escapó de las manos, rodó… él la vio rodar y perderse por debajo de la cama, parecía una especie de gota de sangre surrealista corriendo sobre la duela, hasta desaparecer… por un momento pensó en dejarla ahí, incluso había dado la vuelta, pero después pensó que era ridícula su animadversión por deshacerse de las cosas del animal que ya no estaba con ellos.

—Estoy comportándome como un niño —se dijo.

Se puso de rodillas y se asomó por debajo de la cama, por alguna razón desconocida tuvo miedo, miedo de ver a alguien aparecer ahí, se volvió a decir que estaba siendo infantil, divisó la pelota, estiró el brazo para tomarla… cuando observó que algo estaba colgando del colchón… era una especie de cuadernillo.

Lo alcanzó con los blancos dedos, lo jaló hasta desprenderlo, al parecer estaba atorado entre el colchón y la base. Cuando al fin lo tuvo en la mano, al echar un vistazo al frente… vio unos zapatos ahí…

El sobresalto bastó para que se golpeara la cabeza con la misma cama, tembló, sentía el pulso en la cabeza y casi estuvo por gritar.

—_Merde_!

Soltó el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones, exhalaba pesadamente, divergiendo de la realidad en su estado alterado: se trataba únicamente de los zapatos de Kardia que estaban colocados de manera que parecía que alguien estaba ahí parado.

Se levantó olvidando de todos modos la pelota roja, tomó asiento plácidamente en la cama y hecho un vistazo a lo que había encontrado. Se trataba de una vieja agenda… una que nunca había visto, no era suya, por supuesto, esa era la letra manuscrita de Kardia…

—Qué raro… —farfulló, mientras recorría las páginas de la agenda, arqueó delicadamente una de las cejas— ¿_Toulouse-Lautrec_? ¿_Matisse_? ¿_Cézanne_…?

En vez de nombres comunes y corrientes, en la agenda había nombres de pintores y teléfonos, era como si deliberadamente hubiesen sustituido los nombres… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

En ese instante el teléfono timbró, con tal fuerza que él dio un salto. En la casa, en su totalidad en silencio, el repiqueteo del aparato era para alterar a cualquiera, se encogió de hombros y volvió a dejar la agenda en el lugar en donde estaba: debajo de la cama.

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? —la voz sensual del amante de siempre le trajo a cántaros la realidad.

—Hola, todo bien…

—¿Quieres comer afuera…?

—No… yo… estaba limpiando… y —estuvo por soltarle lo que había encontrado, pero en el último minuto se acobardó—, vale sí quiero, ¿en el mismo lugar?

—En el mismo lugar… oye…

—¿Mmmh?

—¿Te he dicho cuánto me gustas…?

—Eres un bobo —contestó riendo el joven de piel blanquísima, se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo como un tonto, como siempre cuando el otro le decía algo así.


	3. III Llamadas mudas

**III. LLAMADAS MUDAS **

.

.

.

Dègel sacó con parsimonia las hojas secas alojadas en la cavidad bucal de la víctima: una niña de apenas diez años, arrojada como basura a un canal de aguas negras, evidentemente abusada, pero el agua había borrado todo rastro. Esa era la parte que más odiaba de su trabajo, la de tener que enfrentarse todos los días a la parte más oscura y nauseabunda de la humanidad, al hecho de enfrentarse a que nada se podía hacer por los que más vulnerables estaban.

Los restos de ropa estaban apilados en otra de las planchas, escurriendo agua aun, ropa poco adecuada para una niña.

—Uñas pintadas en color rojo carmesí, índice y pulgar derecho presentan uñas rotas, falange anular de mano izquierda rota, fractura de tallo verde…

La ropa le había causado particular terror.

—Parecer al borde del desmayo… —la voz y la puerta azotándose le sacó de concentración, dio un pequeño brinco y estuvo por soltar la grabadora digital al piso.

—_Merde_!, ¿qué haces aquí? —Inquirió con una mirada más relajada.

—Nada, he venido a dejar unos papeles y decidí ver que había por aquí… —respondió Kardia, acercándose a él, observando hacia todos lados, para luego darle un breve beso en los labios. — No pareces muy alegre…

—No, ¿cómo puedo estarlo…? —Le señaló el cuerpo de la niña.

—Rompe el corazón tener que decirle a una madre que su hija ya no volverá… —susurró. — ¿Abuso…?

—Más que probable… mira la ropa… una niña sexualizada…

Kardia tragó saliva en seco, observó el cuerpo, pero sobre todo las manos pequeñas con las uñas pintadas, negó con la cabeza, se volvió hacia su amante y le sonrió amable, como siempre que algo no andaba bien.

—Te veo en la noche… esta tarde tengo algunas visitas que hacer, ¿estarás bien?

—Siempre me preguntas eso… —sonrió más animado cuando le escuchó, asintió y tomó de nueva cuenta la grabadora. — Te veré en la noche entonces, oye…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo… cuídate…

—Lo haré…

Dègel llegó antes que Kardia, estaba cayendo el sol, iluminaba la tarde con una luz mortecina que se negaba a morir, llevo a cabo su ritual de verificar que todo estuviese en orden, en el orden en el que habían dejado todo al marcharse por la mañana, revisó las ventanas, las puertas y todas las habitaciones, todo parecía normal, nada extraño. Olisqueó incluso el ambiente: café, el café que estaba aún en la cafetera.

Suspiró más relajado.

El teléfono le sacó del estopor de tranquilidad en el que estaba sumido… dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, en una orilla, caminó apresurado hacia la sala de estar y levantó la bocina inalámbrica.

—Kardia, ¿verificas que haya llegado a casa? —bromeó.

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio, un silencio que se rompió cuando un suspiro pesado, se dejó escuchar por la bocina, prolongado, abstracto… sólo eso.

—¿Kardia…? ¿Quién es?

La respiración al otro lado de la línea fue su única respuesta, no decían nada, no pasaba nada, sólo eso, una respiración que se le antojaba pegada al teléfono, como si estuviese casi jadeando. Se sintió invadido por un escalofrío, así que colgó el teléfono simplemente. Observó por un par de minutos el aparato ahí estático, y después dio la vuelta.

—Seguro era número equivocado…

Cuando llegó a la mesa en dónde había dejado las llaves… ¡No estaban ahí! Sintió un ataque de pánico, se volvió hacia todos lados, desesperado, buscando con la mirada, pero no había nadie, estaba solo.

Trató de apelar a su sentido de la lógica, y bajó la vista, tal vez estaban en el piso… pero no se veían por ahí, se agachó, y fue hasta que estaba en cuclillas que las vio, tiradas debajo de la mesa…

—Vamos… seguramente se cayeron —trató de auto convencerse, mientras con mano temblorosa tomaba las llaves.

El timbre del teléfono otra vez… levantó con tal violencia la cabeza que se pegó contra la mesa, se llevó la mano a la cabeza maldiciendo miserablemente, era de esos torpes que si los sorprendían, se pegaba en cualquier lugar.

Lo dejó sonar un par de veces más antes de contestar.

—¿Si?

Otra vez el mismo silencio, exactamente el mismo… y después la respiración contra la bocina. Antes de alterarse más de lo que ya estaba acabó colgando el teléfono… la cuestión es que el teléfono siguió sonando ese par de horas en las que estuvo solo. Estaba histérico cuando su compañero llegó.

Apenas abrió la puerta, lo abrazó, lo empujó hacia el sillón, besándolo, acariciando con desespero el cuerpo de su amante, buscando su piel blanquísima, mordiendo sus labios, mientras el otro trataba de explicarle lo que había pasado en medio de ese revoltijo de ropa y de cuerpos.

—Te digo que no contestaban… era tan raro… había alguien escuchando… respiraba… Kardia… —jadeó mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas y se sometía al deseo voluptuoso, sensual, invasivo mientras su cuerpo le recibía gustoso y arqueaba la espalda contra el sillón.

No era la primera vez que acababan follando como Dios manda… en cualquier lugar de la casa menos en la cama. Después de un par de orgasmos ruidosos en la sala, se metieron a bañar juntos, como solían hacer cuando se sentían de ánimos de juguetear un rato en la bañera, como dos niños.

—En serio… parecía como si alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de que yo estaba aquí, solo… dejaron de marcar cuando tú llegaste, eso fue raro —mencionó en medio de un bostezo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba medio dormido.

Kardia lo observó dormir, permaneció despierto un poco más, en lo que el sopor lo empezaba a vencer también… hasta qué el timbre del teléfono le hizo acabar por no dormirse, Dègel parecía dormir a pierna suelta y no escuchar el timbre, el aparato estaba del lado de Kardia, en la modalidad más silenciosa…

Tomó la bocina, no dijo nada, sólo levantó la bocina, escuchó… un par de minutos tal vez…

—No…

Fue todo lo que dijo y colgó.

El forense tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, había despertado, había escuchado el teléfono… y también escuchó cuando el otro dijo "No"… aquello le había llenado de más dudas, de inquietud… de miedo… cuando el otro se acomodó en la cama, él cerro los ojos fingiendo que dormía y que no había escuchado nada… pero le era imposible sacarse de la cabeza que… ¿Tal vez alguien estaba buscando a Kardia…? ¿O era que él ya estaba demasiado paranoico?


	4. IV Todo cabe en el celular

**IV. TODO CABE EN EL CELULAR **

.

.

.

A raíz de las llamadas de aquel día, nada le sacó de la cabeza al francés, a Dègel Aesgir de Ketill, que algo le habían dicho a Kardia… la persona que estaba llamando ese día, y que le dio un susto de muerte… incluso le pareció que alguien había lanzado las llaves bajo la mesa… estaba casi seguro de que esa persona estaba buscando a Kardia, pero no sabía por qué o para qué… y eso era lo más aterrador… trataba de pensar a menudo que era una broma de alguien, pero… le había escuchado decir "No"…

No tocó más el tema, no le dijo nada… sin embargo la impronta de la duda estaba obsesivamente clavada en sus pensamientos, clavada como una aguja.

Lo primero que pensó fue que tal vez estaba viendo a alguien más… que quizás se trataba de un desliz, que evidentemente mantenía oculto.

Unos días después se hizo el aparecido en la sección en donde estaba de planta el moreno, no le avisó, sólo apareció ahí, como si nada, no sabía que era lo que esperaba encontrar o sí es que encontraría algo… pero lo hizo… entre su paranoia y sus celos… estaba hecho un desastre.

En la primera culpable en la que pensó fue en la linda agente que trabajaba con él, una rubia simpática aunque más bien simplona. Curiosamente cuando él llegó, ninguno de los dos estaba ahí, habían salido una hora antes… todo esto información confirmada por una de las pasantes, de esas a las que era muy fácil sacarles la información y los detalles.

—Suelen estar siempre juntos ¿No? —preguntó sin parecer insidioso.

—¡Ah! No tanto, de vez en cuando, pero justo me parece que iban a visitar a un testigo, aunque la verdad no estoy muy segura.

—Vaya, bueno entonces creo que lo puedo esperar aquí.

—Claro, ya sabes cuál es su escritorio —respondió la chica señalándole el escritorio que estaba como siempre, hecho un desastre, lleno de papeles, archivos y un sinfín de cosas.

Jaló la silla y se sentó, observó la foto que estaba en un marco de plata, la de ellos dos juntos, en un viaje tiempo atrás a Marsella, unas vacaciones en las que pasaron algunos días en el lugar.

Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue el teléfono de Kardia, estaba ahí, sobre el escritorio, lo había dejado abandonado, sin ningún cuidado, el foquillo rojo estaba encendido, titilando, tal vez algún mensaje o una llamada perdida… quiso abstenerse de revisarlo, pero al final… no pudo hacerlo, era mucha su curiosidad y la verdad es que con todo lo que estaba pasando…

Tomó el equipo, deslizo un dedo por la pantalla táctil, le pidió la contraseña, conociéndolo, sabía cuál era: _Apples_, tecleó rápidamente… y en efecto, la contraseña era esa. Otra foto le recibió: la que tenía como tapiz del móvil, una de ellos dos con _Chardon_, con su perro, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Pero no fue eso lo que acabó helándole la sangre…

Tenía un mensaje no abierto, de un "_Rouge_", no se imaginaba a quién habría titulado como "_rojo_", tal vez alguna chica…

Abrió el mensaje y se encontró con que no había ningún texto, sólo una foto… ¡Una foto suya! ¡De él entrando al edificio en donde estaba Kardia! La habían tomado escasos minutos atrás y la persona que la tomó tuvo la desfachatez de enviarla al móvil…

—Pero qué demonios…

Dègel se puso de pie, desconcertado, temblando, observó el ir y venir de policías, pero nadie le pareció sospechoso, se sintió más espiado que nunca, se sentía observado… y era más que obvio que alguien lo estaba observando.

Se sentó de nuevo, desganado, colgante como un trapo en la silla. Tomó el teléfono de nuevo y empezó a revisar de nueva cuenta: entre las llamadas recibidas estaba registrado el número de su oficina, el de la casa, el del celular… en las llamadas hechas, estaban los mismos números… pero entre aquellas que estaban marcadas como perdidas… figuraba "_Rouge_"… la entrada del número era: "número privado"…

—¿Quién demonios eres? —Farfulló en un hilo de voz— ¿Por qué me estás observando?

Al curiosear en la agenda telefónica se encontró con la misma clase de nombres crípticos que había visto en la agenda escondida debajo de la cama…

—¿Por qué…? ¿Quién carajo son todos estos…?

Estaba a punto de abrir los mensajes de texto cuando escuchó la voz de Kardia a lo lejos, su risa era inconfundible… y lo único que atinó en hacer fue borrar el último mensaje, el que contenía su foto, bloqueó el teléfono con mano trémula y lo dejó exactamente en donde lo había encontrado, con una precisión milimétrica, justo a tiempo cuando su amante apareció en la puerta y caminó sonriente hasta él.

—Pero que sorpresa… lo que el viento ha traído hasta aquí… —comentó alegre revolviendo su cabello lacio.

—Yo… bueno, quería ver si tenías tiempo y si querías comer algo… estaba un poco, estresado y pensé en que sería buena idea… pero si estás ocupado…

—No, no, no estoy ocupado justo ahora… dame unos minutos para entregar un reporte —le dijo enseñándole las hojas que llevaba en la mano— ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.

—Estoy bien, sólo es que el trabajo a veces es… inquietante —respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, haciendo aplomo de los nervios que estaban por traicionarle.

El joven moreno se inclinó hacia él, le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó el celular que estaba en el escritorio y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, se alejó para entregar los papeles que llevaba en la mano, antes de perderse en el pasillo se volvió hacia Dègel y le sonrió, tan campante como siempre.

_Como siempre_…

Ahora tenía la duda de cómo era "_como siempre_"… le quedaba la espantosa sensación de que Kardia le estaba ocultando algo… que había algo más allá del abanico de rarezas que estaban sucediendo en su vida… y aquello no le gustaba…


	5. V Dinero sucio

**V. DINERO SUCIO **

.

.

.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho en volver? —Fue su duda, siempre que estaban separados por alguna encomienda o por alguna investigación, Dègel sentía que tenía el alma en un hilo.

Era tan fácil acostumbrarse a la compañía de Kardia, eran tan sencillo simplemente tenerle ahí todos los días, que le causaba pavor el hecho de verse obligado a separarse, aunque fuesen sólo unos días. Además, la espantosa sensación de que alguien les observaba no le dejaba dormir.

Se abrazó al cuerpo de su amante, empezaba a llover y hacía frío, aunque entre sus sábanas el calor irradiaba en cada rincón.

—No, no tardaré… en realidad sólo se trata de concretar una investigación en la costa de Marsella, ya sabes, los barcos que contienen tantas cosas… tan despreciables —comentó jugando con el cabello lacio de Dègel—. Volveré antes de lo que te imaginas.

—Ya, siempre me preocupa, es todo —ronroneó apretando su cintura y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho desnudo.

—¿Estarás bien solo?

—Sí… sólo estaba exagerando un poco —buscó sus labios para distraerse, como preludio al embate amoroso nuevamente, sin tregua, sin piedad, hasta que ambos acabaran tan agotados que el hecho de dormir representaba una auténtica bendición.

En aquellos días en solitario Dègel iba y venía del trabajo a la casa, de la casa al trabajo, de repente se entretenía en el centro comercial, en el super… incluso un día de esos se dio permiso de entrar a la tienda de mascotas, pasó largo rato jugando con un cachorro que tenían en exhibición, uno muy parecido a _Chardon_, sintió la compulsión de comprarlo… pero no se atrevió, no sin Kardia, ambos habían elegido a _Chardon_, le dolió lo indecible cuando abandonó la tienda y el cachorro le observó con ojos tristes, parado en sus dos patas traseras recargado contra la vitrina… como sin poderse creer que lo iba a abandonar a su suerte después de haber jugado con él…

Tragó saliva, se cerró el abrigo y escondió la mitad del rostro en la bufanda, no quiso volver la vista porque sabía que se sentiría muy mal… quizás la siguiente semana podría volver con Kardia y comprarlo… quizás…

Se subió al auto con las compras y arrancó rumbo a casa.

Pasó gran parte de la tarde cocinando, aunque sólo fuera para él, le relajaba hacerlo, era un tanto deprimente hacerlo para él y para nadie más.

Mientras cenaba se entretuvo viendo algunas viejas fotografías de Kardia y él, de cuando eran más jóvenes, de sus viajes por toda Francia, por alguno que otro país, de sus tonterías, reía como un loco al recordar alguna que otra vivencia a su lado: cuando se les ponchó la llanta en la Toscana, en Italia en una carretera abandonada, pasaron la noche con mucho frío y miedo, contándose historias de aparecidos… la vez en la que Kardia enfermó del estómago en Madrid por comer tanto… cuando él se cayó en Lisboa y se rompió el brazo…

Toda una vida.

Pensó en que su vida fácilmente podía dividirse entre antes de Kardia y después de Kardia…

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando cerró con llave la puerta delantera y la trasera, se aseguró de que las ventanas estuviesen también cerradas, apagó las luces y subió a la habitación, empezaba a llover, otra vez.

Encendió la laptop, tal vez un poco de pornografía no le vendría mal, eso, una paja y luego a dormir.

Se acercó a la ventana para cerrar la cortina… pero se detuvo un momento: en la acera de enfrente había un hombre parado, cubierto con un impermeable negro y con una sombrilla, no alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro, la lluvia estaba arreciando, pero le daba la impresión de que mantenía la vista aguda hacia la casa…

Distinguió que levantó el brazo, tenía en la mano un celular…

En ese instante el repiqueteo del teléfono le sobresaltó, observó el foco encendido del aparato, lo tomó y contestó, mientras seguía observando al tipo… en ese instante un auto se detuvo, el tipo pareció reconocer al conductor y subió, suspiró… sólo se trataba de alguien que aguardaba a otro alguien.

—¿Si?

—El depósito está hecho…

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién habla…?

Por única respuesta tuvo el sonido de que la llamada había sido cortada en ese instante, frunció el ceño y colgó, tal vez era una llamada equivocada. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto.

Se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio… sin pensarlo abrió la sesión de Kardia, sabía la contraseña, lo conocía lo suficiente para adivinarla, aunque cada uno tenía su propio equipo, ese que estaba en casa lo usaban los dos, manías de él, de tener más de un equipo por cualquier cosa…

Observó el papel tapiz de su amante: un gran campo de manzanos, hasta el infinito. Sonrió. Había unos mensajes sin leer, la ventana de notificaciones se abrió en automático, una de ellas llamó su atención.

Se trataba de la notificación de una transferencia hacia una cuenta que ni siquiera sabía que tenía Kardia, es más… se trataba de una cuenta en el extranjero.

—Vaya… un ahorro escondido —susurró.

La sangre se le heló cuando vio la cantidad, casi cincuenta mil euros, después había otra de veinte mil, y otra de treinta mil, en total, cien mil euros…

—¿Cómo es eso posible…?

Y la cuenta de ese banco extranjero… era mucho mayor a esa cantidad transferida, groseramente mayor… en teoría Kardia estaba ahogado en dinero…

Cerró las notificaciones, cerró la sesión y se quedó un rato ahí sentado frente a la computadora, con la vista perdida… pensando en mil cosas, todas ellas más descabelladas cada vez.

Su primera idea era que Kardia… estaba metido en algo no muy legal… ¿O era una casualidad? No podía tratarse de una casualidad, no con la envergadura de las cantidades que había visto…

Buscó el teléfono para revisar el número desde el que habían llamado, pero era un número privado…


	6. VI Público y privado

**VI. PÚBLICO Y PRIVADO **

.

.

.

Empezaba a sentirse inmerso en una de esas novelas de misterio, de terror, de las policiacas que parecen tan vividas que mientras los dedos cambian la hoja… una sensación de premura y de pérdida anticipada se abalanzan sobre el lector… esa sería la mejor descripción para Dègel, así se estaba sintiendo, así estaba viendo pasar los días… inquieto, sofocado, agobiado sin saber por qué.

Se llenaba la cabeza de preguntas, de mil preguntas que no alcanzaba a responderse, y que en nombre del amor tan profundo que sentía por Kardia, no se permitía responder.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Me has extrañado? —Inquirió la voz conocida en el teléfono de la oficina mientras él tamborileaba los dedos.

—Muy bien, todo sin novedad —respondió.

—¿Sin novedad? ¡Vaya! ¿Me puedo creer eso?

—Sí, todo bien, ¿qué tal tú? —Por más que Dègel se esforzaba en sonar normal, no lo lograba, el nudo que nacía en el estómago, empezaba a subir hasta la garganta— Kardia…

—¿Qué pasa? Suenas preocupado

—Nada… es que te extraño —mintió, por quincuagésima vez se había acobardado y evitó hablar de las muchas preguntas que tenía acerca de él, de su amante—, cuídate… ¿vale?

—Yo también te extraño… cuídate…

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa en sus labios, en su rostro excelso, su sonrisa tan cálida… y mientras tanto, dentro de la cabeza de Dègel todo se resumía a un: ¿Qué está pasando?, estaba volviéndose ajeno… lejano…

Mantuvo la bocina un par de minutos antes de decidirse a colgar, antes de saber que tenía la fuerza para llegar hasta al fondo de aquel asunto escabroso y que parecía, cada día, cobrar dimensiones más estratosféricas.

Se quitó la bata de laboratorio, la colgó con pulcritud en la percha y repartió las actividades pendientes entre sus asistentes, simplemente dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Fue todo.

Salió del laboratorio y manejó durante un par de horas, sin rumbo fijo, sin dirección, sin nada en mente, sólo estaba conduciendo por la ciudad, perdido en sus calles y sus olores, entre los cientos de anónimos, que como él, seguramente tendrían alguna pregunta inquietante en mente.

Cansado de su propia verborrea mental, acabó en la casa, revisó todo, con puntillosa calma, de vista todo parecía en orden, tal como él lo había dejado horas atrás… puertas y ventanas estaban bien… se sentó en el piso, recargado contra uno de los sillones, se torturó un poco más, lo suficiente hasta que el dolor nítido, de saber que alguien a quien amaba le mentía, fue lo suficientemente palpable.

Una vez que aceptó esto, se puso en pie.

—Bien… entonces… no queda más que averiguar —fue lo que pronunció para sí, como si con ello se diese un permiso especial, o tratase de justificar lo que estaba por hacer.

Suspiró, después dejó escapar el aire ruidosamente de entre sus labios, caminó hacia la habitación, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, la mesita del lado de Kardia, en donde se divisaba sin mucho esfuerzo el reguero de papeles, plumas, notas, y debajo… al fondo del cajón, la laptop… el equipo personal de su compañero, ese que nunca había revisado, en todos esos años juntos, jamás había husmeado entre las cosas de su amante… eso fue quizás lo más miserable y lo que le dejó un amargo sabor en la boca.

Encendió el aparato, trató primero con la contraseña que solía usar: _apples_, pero no era esa, probó con la fecha de su aniversario, tampoco esa… ingresó poco después la fecha de cumpleaños de Kardia, no tuvo suerte… frunció el ceño, era extraño que no fuese ninguna de las anteriores… de pronto, como una ráfaga de nieve recordó algo… la piel de la nuca se le erizó mientras deslizaba los dedos por las teclas, probó esta vez con "_rouge_"… la sesión abrió.

Tragó saliva espesa. Densa, como cemento.

—¿Qué se supone que debo buscar? —Preguntó para sí, perdiendo la vista en el papel tapiz de un mar infinito.

Tembloroso abrió la carpeta de documentos, uno a uno reviso cuanto pudo, no había nada fuera de lo común: reportes de trabajo mezclados indistintamente con mails a medio comenzar, fotos de ellos dos, algunas fotos de viajes, un poco de pornografía, nada que fuese realmente un crimen… nada… salvo por una nota en cuyo interior había números, no sabía si eran claves, teléfonos o qué…

Sintiéndose peor que nunca cerró las carpetas, estaba por bajar el monitor y apagar la máquina… cuando se le ocurrió abrir el navegador… abrió el historial…

Páginas de compras por internet, fruslerías acerca de cómo cuidar un jardín, más pornografía… y muchas visitas a algo llamado "_Call Boys_", Dègel se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, comenzó a desgranar el costado de su propio dedo, arrancando pequeños pedazos de pellejo, un mal hábito que retomaba cuando estaba muy ansioso.

El repiqueteo del teléfono le sacó de su estopor, observó el aparto cerca de él, pero no lo contestó, lo dejó sonar, y hasta que se hubo callado abrió el link de aquella página.

Era una página de servicios de _scorts _masculinos, abiertamente prostitución disfrazada de negocio legal, al menos todos a los que alcanzaba a ver parecían mayores de edad, a muchos de ellos no les distinguía el rostro, ya fuera porque estaba borroso, traían máscaras o antifaces, o simplemente las fotos estaban tomadas desde el cuello hacia abajo.

—¿Buscabas compañía… _mon ami_? —balbuceó pasado las páginas en donde se veían cuerpos bellos y esculturales, algunos más delgados, otros más robustos, pero en general eran hombres apuestos por lo que distinguía— Aquí hay algunos ejemplares bellos, con razón pasas tanto tiempo por aquí… —bromeó un poco más relajado.

Sólo un poco…

Hasta que un nuevo mensaje entró en la cuenta de Kardia, en la cuenta de _Call Boys_, no lo pudo evitar, no quiso hacerlo: lo abrió. Un sujeto quería saber si estaría disponible la siguiente semana… y no sólo eso, le acababa de enviar una foto… ¡Desnudo! ¡El sujeto que bien podría ser el padre de Kardia, por la edad, le había mandado una foto en donde podía ver un triste falo erecto en medio de una abundante nube de vello canoso!

—Joder…

El asco que sintió en un principio fue rápidamente sustituido por un terror absoluto, las manos le estaban temblando, lo mismo que el cuerpo, la garganta se le secó, los labios entre abiertos trataban de jalar aire… al ingresar a la cuenta de Kardia lo siguiente que buscó fue su perfil… el mundo se le estaba desbaratando a pedazos… delante de sus narices desfilaron más de una docena de fotografías del mismo Kardia… en poses sugerentes, soeces, no se distinguía su rostro, pero era él… no había duda… conocía ese cuerpo mejor que nadie, conocía todos sus lunares, todos sus recovecos… era él… con la peculiaridad de tener las uñas pintadas en color carmesí…

"Sólo hombres mayores", se leía en su perfil…

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

La bandeja de mensajes privados era aún más desoladora, había un centenar de mensajes, casi todos ellos contestados, no quiso seguir leyendo, ni quiso saber más… trataba de sobreponerse a su propia incredulidad, al dolor que lo estaba devorando, a las lágrimas que habían empezado a resbalar por su rostro inmaculado… como cristal roto…


	7. VII Vida doble

**VII. VIDA DOBLE **

.

.

.

Antes de que Kardia volviese de viaje tenía tres días, tres días en los que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final de lo que sea que ocultara su compañero, había pasado de la más absoluta pesadumbre y tristeza a la rabia… a las invariables preguntas…

Le quedaba muy claro que Kardia no tenía semejante cantidad de dinero por el hecho de acostarse con sujetos desconocidos, todos ellos casi le doblaban la edad, no… había algo más, algo que sin saberlo, le aterraba ya, algo más turbio ocultaba Kardia Lefebvre… tuvo el buen tino de seguir contestando sus llamadas al móvil, conservando el poco aplomo que le quedaba, le saludó como siempre, le dijo que lo amaba… como siempre… pero… el _siempre_ ahora tenía un matiz ambiguo, una sombra de mentira que ya no podía quitarse de la cabeza… no entendía… Kardia, _su_ Kardia, era un tipo afable, sonriente, siempre de buen humor… y no se parecía en nada a lo que acababa de descubrir en esa página, cosas como: "_fóllame duro_", "_empálame hasta la garganta_", "_quiero que seas mi papi_", parecían escritas por alguien más que no era quién él conocía.

—Necesito de tu ayuda… —dijo en un susurro, cerciorándose de que nadie le escuchara, lo cual era ridículo, no había nadie en la casa, sólo él.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda y qué das a cambio? —Respondió la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—Es un disco duro… quiero que lo revises, necesito que saques todo lo que esté encriptado, oculto… esto es algo personal, no tiene que ver con el trabajo —aseguró guardando silencio un momento—, es algo muy personal…

—Ummm… ¿es grave? Me estás asustando…

—No sé qué tan grave, sólo… necesito que me ayudes, te pagaré lo que me pidas… y necesito que esto quede entre tú y yo…

—Vale, vale, sólo porque estás muy bueno y me caes bien, de entre todos los polis que conozco, tú eres el único que es amable —dijo ella con simpatía—, ¿cuándo me lo puedes traer?

—Hoy mismo… por favor no digas nada de esto.

—Descuida.

No tenía ánimos para ir a la oficina, no tenía ganas de nada… lo único que quería era saber que no estaba viviendo una mentira, eso era todo, quería, ante todo, saber por qué… esas dos estúpidas palabras. Se reportó como enfermo, llevó el disco duro a la especialista en informática que a veces consultaban de forma independiente; regresó a casa, deambuló por ella alrededor de una hora, antes de empezar a buscar por todos los rincones que se le ocurrieron… no sabía que buscaba, sólo estaba ahí tratando de encontrar respuestas.

Nada fuera de lo común, nada que llamara su atención.

Salvo el álbum de fotografías familiares de Kardia, fotos de su infancia y de la escuela, unas pocas de sus padres, todas ellas tomadas en diferentes lugares de Grecia, según sabía, Kardia había nacido en Francia, era hijo de madre francesa y padre griego, eso era lo que le había dicho años atrás… ¿eso también era una mentira?

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto una partida de nacimiento de Kardia, había visto sus identificaciones de la oficina, el pasaporte… pero nunca la partida de nacimiento…

Quitó una foto del álbum, una que era distinta a las demás: una Polaroid en dónde Kardia estaba sentado en una sillita color rosa, abrazando un oso de felpa, parecía no llevar nada debajo, era rara aquella foto, aunque el niño sonreía, había algo en su mirada que no acababa de gustarle… además de que era la única Polaroid en ese álbum… detrás de la foto se leía: "Helios N." y una fecha casi borrada del todo.

—¿Helios? —Repitió.

Quitó otra de las fotos, una de la escuela, de esas grupales, al verla por detrás se encontró con lo mismo: "Helios N."…

—He visto esto antes… en otro lugar… —hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar en dónde lo había visto… en un ¿Objeto? ¿Prenda?

Dejó el álbum de lado, se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro, hablando consigo mismo, recorriendo la habitación una y otra vez, como un loco, sin saber por qué fue al closet, jaló de la repisa más alta una caja con cosas viejas, juguetes viejos de ambos… empezó a buscar sin saber el qué… hasta que dio con un viejo oso de felpa en cuya pata estaba bordado algo: "H. Nikopolidis"…

—Helios Nikopolidis… ¿quién es? ¿Eres tú… Kardia? —Farfulló temeroso de saber que cada vez encontraba más y más cosas que le llevaban a preguntarse si estaba fantaseando o es que vivió todos esos años con alguien a quien realmente no conocía…

Guardó de nuevo el oso en la caja, luego la subió, se quedó parado delante de la ropa y zapatos, no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado… casi desahuciado, el móvil comenzó a vibrar.

Un suspiro… sólo eso… una respiración fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que cortaran la llamada.

¡Ahora no sólo lo atormentaban en el teléfono de la casa, sino también en el móvil!

Un segundo timbrazo, esta vez verificó el identificador antes de contestar.

—¿Hola?

—Suenas estresado ¿eh? ¿Te interrumpí? —Jugueteó la chica a la que le había dado el disco duro de la laptop de Kardia.

—No, no es nada, recién desperté de una siesta —mintió descaradamente.

—Bueno, pues lamento darte tan malas noticias… oye, me has dado un disco duro plagado de… pues bueno, cosas… no sé de quién sea o de dónde lo has sacado, pero…

—¿Qué había?

—Todo lo que hay es ilegal ¿sabes? De la clase de cosas muy ilegales, de no ser porque te conozco y se dónde trabajas… que de otra manera pensaría que eres uno de esos que… bueno, el disco estaba lleno de pornografía…

—¿Sólo porno? —Soltó Dègel casi como si fuese la posibilidad de respirar con tranquilidad.

—Porno del feo…

—¿Porno del…?

—Pornografía infantil, está lleno de eso… y de porno del duro…

—¿Del duro? —Repitió Dègel, tratando de no caer al piso.

—Violento… muy violento… aquí hay material suficiente como para enviar a la cárcel al dueño, compartió y le compartieron material, no creo poder detectar la procedencia del material… pero podría acercarme…

—Déjalo… con eso basta… yo… necesito de vuelta el disco, sólo deja todo como estaba —la voz que salía de su garganta no era la suya, le sonaba hueca, perdida… extraña.

—Como digas —respondió ella, después, él colgó.

Se sirvió un vaso con whisky, sólo, sin hielos, sin nada, sólo el líquido, lo vació de un solo trago, tenía dos cosas en la cabeza, dos juegos de palabras más bien: Helios Nikopolidis y pornografía infantil… sólo eso… llegó al punto en el que ya no sabía si deseaba seguir investigando, o si prefería olvidarse de todo… y fingir que no había sucedido…


	8. VIII Víctima y victimario

**VIII. VÍCTIMA Y VICTIMARIO **

.

.

.

—¿Me mentirías Kardia? ¿Serías capaz de mentirme…? —Fue la pregunta que le lanzó Dègel al moreno mientras hablaban por teléfono.

—No, claro que no… bueno, sólo si se tratase de un mentira piadosa… o de salvar tu vida, entonces sí te mentiría —respondió animado el otro— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada más, ya sabes que me gusta preguntar cosas.

—Bueno, en un par de días estaré allá, y me podrás preguntar lo que quieras… en la cama de preferencia —bromeó.

Dègel rio, de lo irónico que resultaba todo eso, de la ironía de esa plática que parecía una charla entre extraños. En tan pocos días se habían convertido en extraños. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había descubierto en los últimos días, y lo que menos le pasaba por la atribulada mente era el sexo, justo eso no, se sentía incluso asqueado al respecto.

Muchas cosas no encajaban, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Kardia tuviese una doble vida, que se acostara con personas tan mayores por dinero, dinero que no necesitaba… la otra era la cantidad infame de pornografía ilegal que tenía en su poder… no encajaba… normalmente los pedófilos no solían tener una vida sexual tan… activa con adultos como Kardia la tenía, además… estaba la cuestión de que al parecer Kardia no era Kardia sino Helios…

No había dormido casi nada, simplemente había dado vueltas en la cama y había fumado como degenerado.

Tuvo una idea esa mañana, conocía los trámites para solicitar partidas de nacimiento de un país a otro, él tenía que hacer muchas veces ese trámite cuando tenía algún cuerpo que había sido marcado como probable identificado en otro país… desde el teléfono de su domicilio, para no parecer sospechoso, se puso en contacto con la embajada griega en Francia y solicitó la partida de nacimiento de Helios Nikopolidis, siguió el procedimiento de rutina y alegó tener un probable con ese nombre.

Una hora después tenía en el correo la partida de nacimiento de Helios Nikopolidis, que había nacido el mismo año y mismo día en el que Kardia Lefebvre. Una llamada aquí, una llamada allá, antes del mediodía Dègel había conseguido el informe escolar de Helios hasta al menos el sexto grado que cursó en Atenas, después de los doce se había mudado y no había más registros de él… ni de sus padres… en una foto del anuario de la escuela primaria de Atenas pudo constatar que Helios y Kardia eran la misma persona…

—¿Qué pasó…? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —Dijo en voz alta mientras abría el último archivo que le habían enviado: el historial médico de Helios en Atenas.

Había sido un niño normal, saludable, y que no presentó, hasta ese entonces, ninguna anomalía, sin embargo, justo antes de que se esfumara de Atenas y desapareciera ese nombre… algo llamó su atención… Helios había sido tratado por clamidia, lesiones ano-rectales que derivaron en una intervención por parte de un cirujano pediátrico, enuresis, maltrato físico…

—Valoración psiquiátrica: depresión, ansiedad, trastorno de sueño, reacciones psicosomáticas, sexualización de conducta, tratamiento por estrés post traumático… —leyó con voz temblorosa, se mordió los labios, incluso se quedó simplemente contemplando la pantalla.

No sabía que pensar… todo parecía una clase de pesadilla, una dolorosa pesadilla… no quiso seguir leyendo más, se sentía como un verdadero espía y de la peor calaña, llegó hasta una nota que ligaba el reporte clínico hacia un caso de trata de personas, abuso de menores y pornografía infantil, una red que al parecer, en aquellos años había sido desmantelada aunque no en su totalidad, puesto que nunca atraparon al principal sospechoso…

Sintió que el corazón se le hizo pedazos… _su_ Kardia, ese del que se había enamorado… ese al que siempre había visto como una persona feliz, alegre, y de personalidad bullente… tenía un pasado del que apenas sabía nada… y que al parecer, todo aquello que había detrás, estaba actualmente relacionado… con una serie de cosas inexplicables… y aterradoras…

Acceso a la base de datos a la que nunca solía acceder, a la de los crímenes sexuales contra menores, empezó a buscar… lo único que tenía era el anterior nombre de Kardia. Más detalles escabrosos, aquello sólo fue la punta del iceberg en esos años… Helios fue uno de docenas de niños abusados… uno que rescataron por casualidad… en todo aquel enmarañado caso vio algunas fotos de los niños, entre ellas una de Kardia… y todos esos niños y niñas… tenían las uñas pintadas de color carmesí… era como una clase de macabro sello para esa red…

Rojo carmesí como aquella niña que llegó a la morgue… rojo carmesí… como en las fotos de _scort_ de Kardia…

Se llevó la mano a la frente, estuvo unos minutos así, recargado en el escritorio, pensativo, mareado… asqueado, confundido…

—¿Qué pasa contigo…? —Inquirió en voz audible.

Tenía la espantosa sensación de que Kardia estaba repitiendo todas aquellas experiencias pasadas… y de una forma aún más turbia, eran como regresiones extrañas… ¿o era algo más sórdido aun?

Una de las copias de fotos que estaba en el expediente policiaco… era la foto Polaroid que estaba en el álbum familiar, la que él había desprendido del álbum… se trataba de la misma… ¿Cómo era posible que Kardia tuviese esa foto? ¿Por qué la conservaba?... le dieron ganas de tirarse del cabello, de echarse a correr… de gritar… ¿Acaso todo aquello se relacionaba con los hechos extraños que estaban ocurriendo? ¿Con las llamadas…? ¿Con… las cuentas estratosféricas…?

Dègel caminó hacia la cama, se desplomó boca abajo sobre el colchón… un escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies… se estaba volviendo loco, cada vez un poco más.


End file.
